thesummerlandsboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror, Mirror on the Walls
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Walls" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which Zack is Double D and Double D is Patrick and Patrick is Zack and … oh you go figure it out! Plot The Summerlands are puzzled by Jonny's behavior, although the reasoning behind it soon becomes apparent - he's playing 'spin the bottle' and carrying out Kevin's orders to buzz off. The Summerlands are dying to join in but as always the moment they arrive everyone else goes west. However Patrick persists in spinning not only the bottle but himself as well and he dares Zack to be Double D, Patrick then becomes Zack and Double D becomes Patrick and if you think you're confused just have a moment's sympathy for poor Rolf and Co. At first the Summerlands quite enjoy their new roles although they also waste no time in poking fun at each other's traits too, hence Zack complaining he is weak and using all sorts of elaborate and wrongly pronounced words in an effort to be like Double D; whilst Patrick is getting down to some serious loafing whilst doling out orders for the others and Double D is running around with a 'burrhead' comb on his head and saying 'gravy' every few minutes. It's not too long before they begin to get on each other's nerves, thinking their impersonators have gone too far and then fate takes a hand by sending Sarah and Rolf into the fray each after Patrick(d) and Kevin who's hot on Zack's trail. The only one who escapes unscathed if unclothed is Patrick. Location * The Lane * The Wood * Rolf's house * Double d's house Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Kids Quotes Zack: a bottle) points at Zack while the Summerlands are playing Truth or Dare "OK, dare Patrick!" Patrick: "OK, I dare you Zack, to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling "Row, Row, Row your Boat" through a car wash." Double D: "Patrick, try a more reasonable dare, please." Zack: to the fact he's standing suspended in mid-air "Hey snail boy! Move it will ya, I'm not getting any younger!" Double D: how Zack is suspended "ZACK STOP!" Zack: "I'm thinking!" Patrick: "Can I think?" Double D & Zack: "NO!" Rolf: "Ah, the artichoke thickens, are those the 'better-check-your-wallet' boys?" Zack: to be Double D trying to move the bottle "Oh dear, the insanitary, my skinny arms cannot move the weight, I know I'll move it with my brain." Patrick: "I can be Zack. I practiced!" Zack: "Whaddya mean you practiced?!" Double D: over after trying to walk like Patrick "Curse Patrick's horrible posture" Rolf: for Patrick "Rolf requests the presence of your colossal feet as it is time to squash the raspberries." Patrick: at Rolf's chickens "This stupid bird stole my quarter!" flew away with it" "stupid"." Zack: at Rolf's chickens "Excuse me Patrick, may I fuel inject? Chickens cannot fly because they are mammals!" Double D: at Rolf's chickens "I love chickens Eddy!"